The use of light gauge metal framing members for structural and non structural applications has grown in the residential and light commercial building industry due, in part, to volatile lumber costs and the inconsistent and unpredictable quality of wood studs. Although the use of metal in framing applications has increased over the last few years, a few issues have resulted in the rate of growth being inhibited. For example, over the last five years, the cost of steel has risen significantly. To offset rising cost of material, producers have reduced the material thickness. The thickness reduction has exacerbated the negative effects of the thinner and more flexible metal. These negative effects have prohibited further material thickness reduction opportunities.